


Who you think I am

by AsrielDremurr



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsrielDremurr/pseuds/AsrielDremurr
Summary: Bruce decides to ask his girlfriend Silver out on a date. The evening has a different outcome than he had hoped for.





	Who you think I am

Bruce stared at his reflection in the window, his mind racing. Memories he connected with Selina chased ones he had experienced with Silver. His feelings for Selina battled against his first kiss with Silver. He could still feel her lips on his, her arms around his waist, her skin beneath his fingers. He had done things with her he couldn't imagine ever doing with Selina. He didn't see her as a very romantic person. If only there weren't those rare moments...

Bruce sighed. He liked Selina, yes, but he had Silver now. She was a beautiful girl and he was lucky to be able to call her his. So why was he thinking about this all the time??

"Bruce?" Silver's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. She walked down the stairs slowly, a smile on her lips. She looked beautiful, like an angel. The blue dress she wore made her eyes sparkle. Or was it the light?

"You look amazing!," he told her honestly, taking her hand to guide her to the table. Silver blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself. Nice suit!" Bruce felt his face heat up and smiled shyly. He had tried his best to look perfect for her. She didn't deserve anything less than perfect.

The waiter brought their food soon after they had ordered it, not leaving them much time to talk. Bruce took a bite from his lasagna and closed his eyes as the food practically melted on his tongue. Silver smiled at him, amusement sparkling in her eyes. "I see you like it?" Bruce just nodded, swallowing another bite. It was the best lasagna he had ever had in his entire life. Even better than Alfred's. He wouldn't tell him that, though.

"So," Silver spoke up after they had finished half of their food, "what else have you planned for tonight?" Bruce just smiled at her mysteriously. "You'll see. It's a surprise." She pouted at him but it only made him laugh. She looked adorable like that. He couldn't control himself and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her lips. Silver smiled, kissing him back. It took a lot of self control for Bruce to pull away.

After their food was eaten he paid, showing off the gentleman he hoped she saw in him. Silver took his arm as they left the restaurant, chatting about unimportant things that came to mind. She smiled thankfully as he helped her into his car. "You're really a gentleman, Bruce. Some people should learn from you." Her comment made him blush. "Thank you."

He drove them back to Wayne Manor. Bruce played his role of a gentleman close to perfection, opening her door for her and helping her out of the car. Silver took his arm as he guided her through the garden to the manor. Alfred opened the door for them, greeting his guest. After that he excused himself rather quickly and left. Bruce smiled to himself. He had advised his butler to leave them alone tonight.

Silver looked at him surprised as he guided her to his bedroom. "Bruce, you don't have to do this.," she assured him. He just took her face into his hands and kissed her. She kissed back immediately, her fingers tangled in his hair. Somehow they managed to land on his bed, her on top of him. Her kisses got deeper, making his body flutter with butterflies. "Silver...," he whispered as she broke the kiss, "I love you." She smiled at him. "I know. And that's why this was so easy."

Bruce felt a sudden pain at his neck, then his vision went blurry. He could hear footsteps entering the room and then Silver's voice. "I'm sorry, Bruce."

As the unconsciousness reached for him he thought he heard Selina's voice. "You're an idiot, Bruce Wayne!" Even if it was a hallucination he couldn't have agreed with her more.


End file.
